Couple of Idiots
by T'Kerstin
Summary: McCoy is having a hard time with the Captain and his first Officer Slash


"Damn pair of idiots!" McCoy was muttering to himself after he had released James Kirk out of Sickbay - again. And Spock hadn't left his side the entire time Jim had been in Sickbay (except when his presence was needed on the bridge - again).

"I hope you are not talking about me?" Nurse Chapel asked.

"No. Of course not." McCoy answered. Nurse Chapel was the best nurse on the ship. he was sure she would be a doctor herself one. And a damned good one at that.

"They left then? About time. Spock's not himself when the Captain is injured. When I checked on the Captain last night he was holding the Captain's hand." Nurse Chapel said.

McCoy turned around and asked: "They're friends. I did the same at the academy when Jim got into trouble and got hurt somewhere."

"You're not Vulcan. Vulcan hands are very sensitive. As Touch telepaths they can sense emotions through skin-to-skin touch. You know that!"

McCoy stared at here. Caught up in his thoughts he had totally forgotten about that. But Nurse Chapel was already saying something else: "Do you think the Captain knows that Spock loves him?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if Spock doesn't know himself. I tell you that: The whole ship could now except them. They just don't see it." McCoy answered.

"I think the whole ship already knows, or suspects anyway." There was an edge in her voice.

"Maybe not the whole ship but the bridge crew for sure. There's just too much flirting going on there. And once one or the other is in danger all regulation suddenly don't mean anything." McCoy answered. He could well remember the time when Jim had flown all the way to Vulcan to save Spock's life and almost got himself killed instead. Well, Spock's reaction when he discovered that Jim wasn't dead at all was definitely worth the trouble. He had never seen Spock so happy before.

Nurse Chapel looked a little sad and McCoy suddenly remembered that she had a crush on Spock: "It hurts you, that Spock isn't interested, doesn't it?" He asked empathically. She didn't answer but a look in her face told him enough. _Well he's handsome enough that the women are falling for him. But I wonder what Jim sees in him._

He told her to go to her quarters. He could take care himself for the remaining time of the shift. Gladly Nurse Chapel left sickbay, leaving McCoy alone with his thoughts. Jim and Spock were the closest Command team he had come across in his career. At first he had thought it was because they were friends and shared a hobby (he still wondered what was so great about chess), but that couldn't be it. Jim was his friend, too, but they weren't as close as Jim and Spock were. But why couldn't they see it that they loved each other? Well, it was no surprise when it came to Spock, with him being Vulcan, but Jim? He usually didn't have any problems with saying his feelings out loud.

At the end of his shift Jim entered Sickbay, not sick for once, though, and asked: "What is it? You gave me such a strange look when I left Sickbay earlier this day? Have I done something wrong?"

McCoy rolled his eyes and looked at his friend. He just couldn't believe Jim was even asking that question: "You haven't done anything. And that is the problem."

"Häh?" Jim obviously had no idea what he was talking about. And the look he was just giving McCoy was priceless.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Well, I won't tell you what it is. There's still hope that you figure it out for yourself." McCoy answered. Jim left Sickbay, not without giving his friend a slightly annoyed look. But he had duties and reports to return to and solving the riddle McCoy had just given him, didn't seem to be one of them.

"What are you talking about, doctor?" Spock suddenly had come out of nowhere and must have heard the last thing McCoy had said to Jim.

"I'm not surprised that you don't know. But Jim should know by now. He's usually not so ignorant when it comes to emotions." McCoy answered, not expecting anything in response.

"Are you saying that the Captain fell in love with someone?" Spock answered and was eyeing one of the nurses, who looked similar to the women Jim had been with before.

_I'll be damned. Spock's got it! Not everything, but he knows it has something to do with love. This could get interesting. _"That's it, yes. But he doesn't admit it to himself." was all he answered and that seemed to be enough for Spock, because he was leaving Sickbay already.

oOo

Nothing happened until Jim once again got himself stranded in sickbay again after a mission on a previously unknown planet had gone terribly wrong. The landing party (which included Jim, of course, and Spock) barely had gotten out alive. And that only because Jim had ordered the rest of them to beam up first. Due to malfunctioning Transporter, Scotty hadn't been able to beam them up all at once. Once on the ship Spock had taken matters into his hands, called McCoy and had the transporter working again within five minutes. But none of them knew yet what had happened during those five minutes because Jim hadn't gained consciousness yet. But he was out of the woods as McCoy had told Spock several times, but the Vulcan kept coming to sickbay to ask how the captain was doing.

"Stop it, Spock! I will tell you once he is better or he will sneak out of Sickbay and turn up on the bridge instead. You're behaving like a lovesick teenager."

"You should know that there is no such illness. You are, as always, illogical, doctor." the Vulcan replied, but for a second McCoy had seen for a second that he had hit some nerve.

"Love can turn into a sickness, Spock." was all he said and decided not to push the matter any further. When it came to Jim Spock had never been emotionless at all. At least to people who knew him. And McCoy counted himself among the people who knew the Vulcan.

Spock looked at him, but didn't say anything further. Before he left sickbay he shot a quick glance at Jim, as if to make sure that he had the best care he could get and was on his way to the bridge again.

"You tried to push him into admitting he is in love." said Nurse Chapel.

"I should know by now that you can't push a Vulcan into saying something he doesn't want to say. But I had to try." McCoy answered.

"Maybe being just friends isn't so bad. Have you thought about it? Both seem to be really content with how things are at the moment." she suggested.

"I don't know about Spock, but Jim said a few things lately that made me thinks he wants things to go a little further. And Spock? You should have seen the look he has just given Jim! No, both want more but somehow both don't say it out loud." McCoy answered. He was pretty sure that it was love, or something deeper, that linked the two together.

He had the proof for his assumptions the next day when he came in to check on Jim and caught him stroking Spock's head, who was sleeping on a chair, his head on Jim's bed. Smiling McCoy left the room. Jim wasn't going to be in any danger and the check-up could wait a few hours. He just was wondering why they still didn't know what was going on, but he would talk to Jim about it, and this time he sure as hell would ask until he got an honest answer. Jim wouldn't get out of this so easily. Not after what he had just seen.

A few hours later Spock was gone and Jim was staring at the wall, so deep in thought that he didn't notice McCoy coming in.

"How are you?" McCoy asked him and had to repeat his question two times before Jim realized he was there.

"Good." he answered.

After he had made his check-up McCoy had to agree with him. He was fine, except a few bruises, but they weren't life threatening and his head wound was healing smoothly.

"You love him, don't you?" he asked.

"Who?"

"Santa Clause. Damnit Jim, you know who I mean."

"I don't know.. yeah.. I guess. But how do you know?"

McCoy grinned at him: "I think you two are the only ones who don't know. The last time Nurse Chapel caught Spock holding your hand and a few hours ago I caught you were stroking Spock's head. Have you ever noticed that none of you can function without the other? Do I have to remind you how obsessed Spock was when you were trapped on Triskelion?"

"You told me that story a hundred times. But he was right, wasn't he? But you left one thing out, Bones: Spock may not love me back." Jim suddenly looked insecure.

"In my opinion he does or why would a touch telepath hold your hand willingly when normally he doesn't let anyone near him. Nobody can touch him except when he is wounded."

"I haven't noticed."

McCoy rolled his eyes but didn't respond to that one. _ Of course you haven't. Because for you these rules don't apply. He seeks your presence as much as you seek his._

"Talk to him. Maybe after one of your chess sessions when you are both alone. You'll soon see that I am right. And I might have some peace from you two acting like some lovesick teenagers."

"I highly doubt that love is a sickness, but you are the doctor. Can I go now?" Jim had his mischievous grin back and McCoy cleared him fit for duty, if Jim would come back the next day for one final check-up.

oOo

After their shift Spock and Jim sat over one of their usual chess games, but Jim was thinking about his conversation with McCoy. Was it really possible that Spock loved him back or was his best friend just imagining things?

"Jim! You haven't paid attention for the last 5.5 minutes? Clearly you have something else on your mind. Do you wish to tell me? I heard that humans like to talk about problems to their friends." Spock asked him.

"They do. But this time it is not that easy." Jim replied, unconsciously grateful that Spock had made him talk about what he felt.

Spock waited patiently until he continued. He just looked at him, reassuring him that he could tell him anything.

"I don't know how to say that. And please don't get mad at me or something. I'll tell you how I feel but I don't want that to ruin our friendship. I think that I am in love with you." Suddenly Jim was glad that he had it now in the open.

After a while Spock still hadn't said something and Jim thought he wouldn't. He was leaving for his quarters when Spock finally said: "Wait, Jim, please! This is not an easy situation. I have no experience with relationships but I do care about you, too. A lot." He was looking Jim in the eye and Jim understood that that was as close to 'I love you too' as Spock could get at this moment.

But both were still unsecure what to do now. Jim had never had a serious relationship and only knew that he wanted this one to work, if it ended in a relationship, that was. So they ended up sitting next to each other and were happy with that, for the moment until Jim decided to go to sleep.

Sleep didn't come easy that night, though. He was so filled up with happiness that he couldn't sleep. On the other hand he didn't know if he could make this work. This wasn't the kind of relationship one could end, and then still be friends afterwards. This was all or nothing.

oOo

A very thoughtful Jim came to McCoy the next morning. That wasn't exactly the look he had expected from Jim and thus he said: "You still haven't talked to him, have you?"

"I did. We talked. He said he loves me back, well the Vulcan equivalent of that, anyway." Jim answered.

"And then what?"

"Nothing. We just sat there and were totally happy."

"You two are unbelievable." McCoy rolled his eyes which caused Jim to make a questioning look.

"Well. You both confessed that you love each other and nothing happened? What is wrong with you?"

"Bones! We just don't want to screw it up. We are such a great team. If this doesn't work out, then what? Besides, you know relationships didn't work out for me in the past. What makes you think the one with Spock will?"

"For one reason: You two already are in some kind of relationship and I have a feeling that you two will make it work. One way or another."

Apparently Spock had come to a similar conclusion because he just entered the room, saw Jim and pulled him out again. Too stunned to do anything ( did he really want to?) Jim let him pull him along the corridors to Spock's quarters where Spock pushed him on his bed and sat beside him.

"I have mediated and decided that I want a full relationship with you." Spock stated and looked him in the eye.

"That's great. But I have no experience in relationships..." Jim started but was interrupted by Spock: "I am aware of that. But together we can do everything."

Jim smiled and Spock took his hand. Suddenly Jim felt a sensation and feelings that were not his own: "What is happening, Spock?"

"I am not sure but it seems that you can feel what I feel. That is very unusual. Is it uncomfortable?" Spock answered who had a suspicion but would have to do a mind meld to be completely sure. Jim shook his head. It wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Then suddenly Spock had his fingers on his head and was doing a mind meld. Even for Jim, who had no telepathic abilities at all, it was clear that their minds fitted perfectly with each other. It was something he had never felt before and something he didn't want to lose. It was like he suddenly knew why they made such a good command team: Their minds contemplated each other and even without their minds being linked to each other they had often been able to complete the thoughts of the other. And he could feel Spocks feelings for him, usually perfectly hided under but now out in the open. And he knew that Spock could feel his.

When Spock ended the meld he still had a feeling that Spock was inside his head.

"Spock! You aren't touching me and still I can feel you inside my head. What happened?" he asked.

"Something very unusual, Jim. It seems that we are T'hy'la. That is very rare. Our minds have created a bond that will bind us together for the rest of our lives." Obviously Spock was surprised that this had happened.

"Wow!" Jim was too stunned to say anything. Not that he didn't want that, but that was all very quick.

"Do you not wish to share a bond with me?" Spock, his face expressionless as ever, but his eyes showed disappointment at the idea.

"I didn't say that. I mean, I like the idea, but as I'm not a telepath I have to get used to the idea. Do you know what I mean?" Jim felt like he was talking complete nonsense, but Spock must have gotten the gist of what he had meant (maybe through the bond) and didn't ask any further.

"I can show it to you. make you aware of it." Spock offered who had realized that it was difficult for a human to get aware of such things. Luckily Jim had always been more open to these things than McCoy. Jim nodded and let Spock guide him to the bond and once he saw it he knew that he wanted to keep it. To share such a connection with someone was something so unique one shouldn't just throw it away. To his surprise he didn't even have to say it out loud because Spock had already felt his happiness or whatever it was he felt (he was at a loss for words and that didn't happen so often).

oOo

"From the look on your face you talked to him." McCoy stated when a happy Jim entered his office.

"I did. And more." Jim answered.

"I don't wanna know what you two did."

"You'll find out sooner or later anyway, I think." Jim told him.

McCoy stared at him, took his tricorder and scanned Jim from head to toe: "What did that greenblooded devil do to you? Your scans are normal."

"You might want to check his brainwaves, doctor. Otherwise you're not believe him or me." McCoy jumped when he suddenly heard Spock's voice behind him and even Jim seemed a little surprised. He led Jim to sickbay and checked out his brainwaves and didn't believe what he saw: "What is that?"

"I guess this is what a mental bond looks like on a scanner." Jim offered with the mischievous smile he always had when he was having fun. Normally it was directed at Spock though when he was teasing him. This time McCoy was at the receiving end and didn't like that at all.

"Damnit, I said you should TALK, and do some Vulcan Vodoo that messes with his mind, Spock. Jim how could you let him do that to you..." he could have gone on but was stopped from Jim who shook him by the arms: "He didn't do anything. He had no idea this could happen. But it's not messing with my mind. All this saying is that our minds fit perfectly and I intend to keep it that way." Jim was serious now and the smile had vanished.

"You're serious with this? Okay, I'm happy for you. But take care of yourself, Jim." he managed to say.

"I will keep an eye on him, Doctor." Spock said and the two of them.

"That didn't work out the way you expected, did it?" asked Nurse Chapel.

"No. I've never seen him commit to someone this fast. Never seen him commit at all, in fact, except to the _Enterprise_." he asnwered.

"Well. The crew will like they're proven right that the two love each other." Nurse Chapel answered with a smile and laid a hand on McCoys shoulder. With these two bonded he would need some backup from time to time.


End file.
